O Doutor
right|305px O'' ''Doutor é o primeiro pseudônimo do Senhor do Tempo renegado de Gallifrey que viajava através do tempo e espaço com vários companions em sua obsoleta e "emprestada" TARDIS Tipo 40. Ele era o "grande defensor" do universo, tendo salvo o cosmos milhares de vezes ao longo de sua longa vida, se tornando uma lenda em todo o universo. Embora acreditasse numa resolução pacífica para as situações ele era, quando absolutamente necessário, um grande guerreiro. De fato, algumas civilizações no universo (por exemplo, os habitantes das Florestas de Gamma) traduzem a palavra doutor como guerreiro,'' (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) enquanto outros o viam como um benfeitor compassivo, digno de sua admiração e compaixão (TV: ''Last of the Time Lords, The Wedding of River Song). Embora tenha salvo milhões em suas viagens, acreditava-se que ele havia sido o causador da morte de bilhões ao concluir a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo (TV: Dalek). Apesar da maioria dos Daleks ter morrido no fogo cruzado, Gallifrey - que desapareceu, ao invés de explodir - foi escondido graças ao esforços de treze de suas encarnações, das quais onze perderam suas memórias deste evento (TV: The Day of the Doctor). Diversos indivíduos, incluindo Jabe (TV: The End of the World), Irmão Lassar (TV: School Reunion), a Besta (TV:'' The Satan Pit), e o próprio Doutor antes da décima primeira encarnação à usar este nome (TV: ''The End of the World e The Day of the Doctor), acreditavam que os Senhores do Tempo estavam extintos. Entretanto, os Daleks retornaram várias vezes, apesar de suas tentativas de destruí-los (TV: The Parting of the Ways,'' Doomsday,'' Daleks in Manhattan,'' The Stolen Earth'' e'' Victory of the Daleks). A partir dos últimos anos de sua primeira encarnação, ele criou grande afinidade pela Terra e pela raça humana. Depois de deixar Gallifrey, ele voluntariamente escolheu passar um tempo neste planeta (TV: An Unearthly Child, ÁUDIO: Summer'' e The Haunting of Thomas Brewster), escolhendo-o como local de seu exílio durante a maior parte de sua terceira encarnação (TV: Spearhead from Space - The Three Doctors) e até possuindo propriedades em Kent (HQ: Fellow Travellers, LIVRO: Verdigris, Warlock, Warchild, The Dying Days e'' Mad Dogs and Englishmen) e Nova York (LIVRO: ''The Forgotten Army). Ele possuia um favoritismo pelo Reino Unido, com várias companions tendo nascido na terra da Rainha (TV: An Unearthly Child, Spearhead from Space, The Time Monster, Rose, Smith and Jones, Partners in Crime, The Eleventh Hour e The Bells of Saint John). Mesmo antes do desaparecimento de Gallifrey, o Doutor passava muito mais tempo na Terra no que em seu planeta natal. NOME : Artigo principal: Pseudônimos do Doutor '' O verdadeiro nome do Doutor é desconhecido exceto para alguns indivíduos, como Samantha Jones (LIVRO: ''Vanderdeken's Children), River Song (TV: Forest of the Dead) e possivelmente Clara Oswald (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). O Mestre conhecia seu verdadeiro nome, assim como os Senhores do Tempo. Seu verdadeiro nome não era utilizado pelos Senhores do Tempo, nem mesmo no ambiente formal de julgamentos (TV: The War Games, The Trial of a Time Lord e The End of Time). De acordo com o Mestre, ele escolheu o nome de acordo com uma tradição gallifreyana para refletir seu desejo constante de melhorar as pessoas (TV: The Sound of Drums). O Décimo Primeiro Doutor disse para Clara Oswald que seu verdadeiro nome não era tão importante, já que ele havia escolhido utilizar o título de "Doutor" em seu lugar, "como uma promessa que você faz" (TV: The Name of the Doctor). Essa promessa era, conforme o Décimo Doutor e o Guerreiro recitaram juntos, "Nunca cruel ou covarde. Nunca desista, nunca se abata" (TV: The Day of the Doctor). O título de "Doutor" não foi imerecido; ele realmente possuia um ou mais doutorados de algum tipo (TV: The Armageddon Factor e The God Complex), estudou medicina formalmente na Terra do século XIX (TV: The Moonbase), e frequentemente desmontrou conhecimento médico detalhado (TV:'' The Ark, ''Frontios, The Empty Child, New Earth, The Time of Angels, The Curse of the Black Spot et al.). Algumas versões da sua chave de fenda sônica realizavam exames médicos e curavam pequenas feridas (TV: The Empty Child, The Vampires of Venice e'' A Good Man Goes to War). Ele demostrou conhecimento sobre como ajudar alguém que havia sido derrubado por uma explosão a se recuperar rapidamente (TV: ''Remembrance of the Daleks). Embora sua primeira e quinta encarnações declarassem não ser um doutor de medicina (TV: An Unearthly Child e Marco Polo, ÁUDIO: Red Dawn), e sua terceira e décima encarnações diziam ser um doutor de "tudo" (TV: Spearhead from Space e Utopia), sua décima primeira encarnação declarou ter doutorados em medicina e fabricação de queijo (TV: The God Complex). De acordo com videntes de Pompéia, seu nome estava escrito nas estrelas da Cascada de Medusa (TV: The Fires of Pompeii). Isso era, pelo menos metafóricamente, verdade, já que Davros o "intitulou" de O Destruidor de Mundos ''(TV: ''Journey's End). Membros de uma raça não identificada de seres pan-dimensionais também conheciam o verdadeiro nome do Doutor em um ponto (ÁUDIO: The Last Voyage). Em um relato, ele passou à utilizar o título depois do seu primeiro contato com seres humanos. Moradores da colônia médica/penal de Iwa começaram a chamá-lo de "o Doutor" após a sua chegada. Ele não os corrigiu. Depois de deixarem o planeta, "o Doutor" simplesmente manteve o nome dado à ele pelos humanos (LIVRO: Frayed). Em outro, ele já se apresentava por este nome em sua primeira viagem na TARDIS, o que criava uma versão alternativa em que ele havia conhecido os humanos pela primeira vez na Lua (ÁUDIO: The Beginning). River Song acreditava que o Doutor possuia influência na etimologia do substantivo doutor, e que ele era, em diversas línguas, a fonte original da palavra (TV:'' A Good Man Goes to War). De acordo com Dorium Maldovar e o Silêncio, a mais antiga e perigosa pergunta do universo era "Doutor Quem?". O nome verdadeiro do Doutor era, aparentemente, a resposta. Dorium afirmou que o Doutor tem fugido da pergunta por toda a sua vida. De acordo com o Silêncio, "silêncio deve cair quando a pergunta for feita", porque se a pergunta for respondida, poderia levar à destruição numa escala universal, através de diversos métodos, todos localizados no planeta chamado Trenzalore. O primeira era que o nome do Doutor poderia ser usado para abrir seu túmulo e alterar sua linha do tempo, possivelmente desfazendo todas as vezes que o Doutor havia salvo o universo. O segundo era que seu nome poderia confirmar para os Senhores do Tempo, que estavam presos em um universo de bolso e transmitindo a pergunta por todo o espaço e tempo, que era seguro para eles retornar; isto poderia resultar em outra Guerra do Tempo (TV: ''The Wedding of River Song, The Name of the Doctor e The Time of the Doctor). Em algum ponto River Song descobriu qual era o seu nome, mas o Doutor afirmou que só havia um motivo pelo qual ele iria/poderia revelá-lo. Mesmo passando centenas de anos em uma cidade permeada por um campo da verdade e depois de ouvir a perguntar diversas vezes, ele não a respondeu (TV: Forest of the Dead e The Time of the Doctor). Clara Oswald viu o nome do Doutor em um livro contido na biblioteca da TARDIS sobre a Guerra do Tempo, mas posteriormente esqueceu a informação quando o tempo foi restaurado (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). Suas memórias foram restauradas, pelo menos parcialmente, em Trezalore, embora não se saiba se ela lembrou qual é o seu nome (TV: The Name of the Doctor). O Sétimo Doutor mencionou para Trevor Sigma que seu apelido na faculdade era Theta Sigma (TV: The Happiness Patrol). Seu colega de classe Drax o chamava assim (TV: The Armageddon Factor). IDADE : Artigo prinicipal: A idade do Doutor '' A idade do Doutor era uma questão que gera muita confusão, em grande parte causada por suas próprias declarações. O Segundo Doutor uma vez disse que sua idade, em termos terrestres, era de 450 anos (TV: ''The Tomb of the Cybermen). Em duas ocasiões separadas, o Terceiro Doutor implica que ele pode ter milhares de anos de idade (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians e The Mind of Evil). Imediatamente após a sua sexta regeneração, sua sétima encarnação disse ter 953 anos (TV: Time and the Rani). A encarnação que batalhou na Guerra considerava ser 400 anos mais novo do que o Décimo Primeiro Doutor, que tinha supostamente 1200 na época (TV: The Day of the Doctor). O Décimo Doutor depois disse ter 903 (TV: ''Voyage of the Damned''). Além disso, antes de deixar Amy e Rory para trás (TV: ''The God Complex''), o Décimo Primeiro Doutor disse ser mais novo do que sua sétima encarnação (TV: ''Flesh and Stone'', ''The Impossible Astronaut''). O Décimo Primeiro Doutor depois disse para os Ponds que tinha 1200 anos (TV: A Town Called Mercy), mas depois disse para Clara Oswald que tinha 1000 anos (TV: ''The Bells of Saint John''), antes de dizer novamente que tinha 1200 - entretanto, ele disse que poderia estar mentindo. Ele, então, afirmou que viveu por tanto tempo que se esqueceu se estava mentindo ou não sobre a própria idade (TV: ''The Day of the Doctor''). Romana I uma vez o pegou "arredondando" sua idade (TV: The Ribos Operation), enquanto o Oitavo Doutor uma vez admitiu que não necessariamente usava a mesma definição da palavra ano quando dizia qual era a sua idade para alguém (ÁUDIO: Orbis). FAMÍLIA 'ANTES DA GUERRA DO TEMPO' As relações familiares do Doutor são, na maioria, desconhecidas. De acordo com um relato, o Doutor era um dos quarenta e cinco primos criados pelo Tear da Casa de Lungbarrow em Gallifrey. Depois que a Casa o desertou, ele disse ter "outras famílias" (LIVRO: Lungbarrow). Entretanto, o Oitavo Doutor uma vez deixou a entender que havia nascido de uma mãe humana (TV: Doctor Who). De acordo com outros relatos, o pai do Doutor era um Senhor do Tempo renegado chamado Ulysses e sua mãe era uma humana do fim do século XIX, chamada Penelope Gate (LIVRO: The Infinity Doctors, The Gallifrey Chronicles). O Oitavo Doutor disse para Grace Holloway que ele tinha um pai (TV: Doctor Who). O Décimo Doutor disse para Sally Sparrow que havia se casado várias vezes (TV: Blink). Em algum ponto após isto, o Décimo Doutor se casou com Elizabeth I (TV: The Day of the Doctor). Uma encarnação anterior também se casou (LIVRO: Cold Fusion) com Patience e é dito que eles tiveram muitos filhos e netos (LIVRO: The Infinity Doctors). O Doutor foi, em suas próprias palavras, um "pai" (TV: Fear Her). Essas crianças eram "filhos ou filhas, ou ambos" (LIVRO: The Eleventh Tiger). Ele tinha pelo menos uma neta, Susan Foreman (TV: An Unearthly Child), e dois outros netos, John e Gillian (HQ: The Klepton Parasites). Alguns relatos fazem referência à Susan ser neta "do Outro", mas reconhecem o Doutor como ele (LIVRO: Lungbarrow). O Doutor tinha pelo menos um irmão, Irving Braxiatel, que se tornou um associado da ex-companion do Doutor, Bernice Summerfield (LIVRO: Tears of the Oracle). Braxiatel também era um cardial em Gallifrey (ÁUDIO: Weapon of Choice) e era dono da Coleção Braxiatel (LIVRO: Tears of the Oracle), que o Doutor e Romana compararam com o Museu do Louvre em Paris (TV: City of Death). Em um ponto, o Doutor se tornou o pai adotivo da Senhora do Tempo Miranda Dawkins, a qual foi cuidado por sua oitava encarnação até atingir a adolescência (LIVRO: Father Time). Miranda mais tarde deu a luz à uma menina, Zezanne, e morreu tentando proteger o Doutor (LIVRO: Sometime Never...). O Doutor também teve um bisneto chamado Alex, o filho de Susan e David Campbell (ÁUDIO: An Earthly Child). Alex viajou várias vezes com o Oitavo Doutor e andou ao redor da Terra com Lucie Miller; ambos foram mortos pelos Daleks (ÁUDIO: Lucie Miller e To the Death). Susan e David também adotaram três crianças, Barbara, Ian e David (LIVRO: Legacy of the Daleks) - significando que o Doutor era um bisavô adotivo além de biológico. Mesmo antes da Guerra do Tempo, uma parte de sua família havia morrido ou desaparecido (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen e The Curse of Fenric ÁUDIO: To the Death). 'DEPOIS DA GUERRA DO TEMPO' Material genético do Doutor em sua décima encarnação foi usado para criar uma filha, Jenny . Embora inicialmente rejeitando-a, ele logo passou a considerá-la sua filha e a convidou para viajar com ele na TARDIS. Antes que ela pudesse se juntar a ele, entretanto, ela foi baleada. O Doutor acreditou que Jenny havia morrido, e foi embora. Sem que ele soubesse, ela sobreviveu e fugiu para viver suas próprias aventuras (TV: The Doctor's Daughter). Quando a Terra foi levada para a Cascada de Medusa, um clone do Doutor foi criado; esse clone foi exilado pelo Doutor em um universo paralelo. Tecnicamente, o clone pode ser considerado um parente do Doutor. Além disso, Sarah Jane Smith disse que os companions do Doutor são sua família, dizendo "Você age como um homem solitário, mas você tem a maior família da Terra!" (TV: Journey's End). 'CASAMENTOS' O Primeiro Doutor ficou, acidentalmente, noivo de Cameca no século XV (TV: The Aztecs). Depois que Gallifrey foi destruído na Segunda Guerra no Paraíso, o Oitavo Doutor se casou com Scarlette para se atar cerimonialmente ao planeta Terra (LIVRO: ''The Adventures of Henrietta Stree'' ). O Décimo Doutor encantou e depois se casou com Elizabeth I. Ela mais tarde o declarou seu inimigo, por não ter retornado como prometido (TV: The End of Time, The Day of the Doctor e The Shakespeare Code). Aparentemente, este não foi o primeiro casamento do Doutor, já que ele afirmou para Sally Sparrow ser "péssimo com casamentos, especialmente os próprios" (TV: Blink). Em sua décima primeira encarnação, o Doutor ficou acidentalmente noivo de Marilyn Monroe, e se casa com ela na mesma noite no que ele mais tarde diz ser uma capela de mentira (TV: A Christmas Carol). River Song muitas vezes insinuou que ela e o Doutor tinham uma relação física em algum momento do passado dela e do futuro dele relativo com o encontro do Décimo Primeiro Doutor com o Silêncio na Flórida (TV: Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead, ''The Time of Angels/''Flesh and Stone, ''The Pandorica Opens/''The Big Bang'' e Day of the Moon). A versão Teselecta do Décimo Primeiro Doutor com o próprio escondido dentro dela se casou com River Song em uma linha do tempo alternativa pouco tempo antes da sua "morte". Mais tarde em suas linhas do tempo individuais, eles falam um do outro como se se considerassem marido e mulher (WC: Prequel de Asylum of the Daleks, TV: The Wedding of River Song, The Angels Take Manhattan, The Name of the Doctor e The Time of the Doctor). LÍNGUAS O Doutor disse que sabe falar cinco bilhões de línguas (TV: The Parting of the Ways). Sua língua mãe é provavelmente o gallifreyano moderno, mas ele parece preferir falar inglês (TV: The Mind Robber), sempre com um sotaque semelhante ao usado nas Ilhas Britânicas (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Power of the Daleks, Spearhead from Space, Robot, Castrovalva, et al.). Este sotaque muda de encarnação para encarnação. Por exemplo, o Sétimo e o Décimo Segundo Doutor falavam com um sotaque semelhante ao utilizado na Escócia (TV: Time and the Rani e The Time of the Doctor). Rose Tyler e Harriet Jones notaram que o sotaque de sua nona encarnação era "do norte" ou "nortenho", em referência ao norte da Inglaterra (TV: Rose e World War Three). A americana Grace Holloway falou uma vez para um policial de São Francisco que o Oitavo Doutor era "britânico" (TV: Doctor Who). Ele podia ler e escrever em alto gallifreyano antigo (TV: The Time of Angels), uma habilidade incomum mesmo entre Senhores do Tempo (TV: The Five Doctors). Ele falava a língua dos Judoon (TV: The Stolen Earth), Delphon (uma língua "falada" usando apenas movimentos das sombrancelhas) (TV: Spearhead from Space), vários dialetos chineses (TV: The Mind of Evil e The Talons of Weng-Chiang), norte-marciano antigo (TV: The Waters of Mars)e tritovore (TV: Planet of the Dead). Ele sabe falar um pouco de sycoraxiano (TV: The Christmas Invasion). Ele não parecia entender francês em sua segunda encarnação (TV: The War Games), mas depois se tornou fluente na lígua em diversos períodos da história francesa (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace). Ele também falava a língua dos tigres dentes de sabre (LIVRO: Sick Building), bebês (TV: A Good Man Goes to War e Closing Time), gatos (TV: The Lodger) e cavalos (TV: A Town Called Mercy). Em sua décima primeira encarnação, o Doutor supostamente sabia "falar todas as línguas" (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, Closing Time e A Town Called Mercy). INFLUÊNCIA O Doutor pertencia ao Capítulo Prydoniano, o capítulo mais importante da sociedade dos Senhores do Tempo (TV: The Deadly Assassin). Ele possuia uma profunda influência em vários planetas e estava escrito em suas histórias (TV: Forest of the Dead); como resultado, ele recebeu várias honras, incluindo ser declarado nobre de Draconia (TV: Frontier in Space) e cavaleiro (e inimigo) do Império Britânico (TV: Tooth and Claws). Tendo quebrado a regra da política de não-interferência dos Senhores do Tempo, sua segunda encarnação foi julgada como renegado (TV: The War Games). Subsequentemente, por um tempo, ele trabalhou para os Senhores do Tempo na Agência de Intervenção Celestial antes do início de sua sentença na Terra do século XX (LIVRO: Players e World Game). Seguindo sua vitória contra Omega, o que salvou Gallifrey, ele recebeu seu perdão e sua liberdade (TV: The Three Doctors). SUMÁRIO BIOGRÁFICO 'AS ENCARNAÇÕES DO DOUTOR' Através do poder da regeneração, a personalidade e aparência do Doutor mudam muito com o passar do tempo, apesar de todas as suas encarnações serem essencialmente a mesma pessoa. Sabe-se que o Doutor regenerou pelo menos em doze ocasiões (TV: The Day of the Doctor). *O Primeiro Doutor *O Segundo Doutor, em contraste com seu antecessor, era caloroso e sábio. Ele ficava tão surpreso e amendrontado pelas espécies alienígenas que encontrava quanto seus companions. *O Terceiro Doutor *O Quarto Doutor *O Quinto Doutor *O Sexto Doutor *O Sétimo Doutor *O Oitavo Doutor *O Guerreiro *O Nono Doutor *O Décimo Doutor *O Décimo Primeiro Doutor *O Décimo Segundo Doutor, a primeira encarnação do novo ciclo de regenerações do Doutor, ajudou suas encarnações passadas à salvar Gallifrey de ser destruído pelo Momento (TV: The Day of the Doctor). *O Valeyard *O Curador 'REGENERAÇÃO' 'CAUSAS DA REGENERAÇÃO' 'QUASE REGENERAÇÃO'